callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
USP .45
The USP .45 is a handgun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The USP .45 is a common starting sidearm and the only sidearm available with a suppressor in the campaign. The unsuppressed USP .45 appears in "F.N.G.", "Crew Expendable", and "Charlie Don't Surf". The suppressed USP .45 appears in "All Ghillied Up", "One Shot, One Kill", "Ultimatum", "All In", "No Fighting In The War Room", and "Mile High Club". As with most sidearms, the player may choose to swap the USP .45 out with a more powerful weapon. It comes with laser aiming module mounted under the barrel which is purely aesthetic. Multiplayer The USP .45 is frequently used in multiplayer because of its range, high magazine capacity and early unlock level. It has four more rounds than the M1911, as well as greater range, slightly greater recoil, and poorer hipfire accuracy. Due to its range, it is the second most powerful pistol at medium range behind the Desert Eagle. Its major flaw, however, is its mediocre hipfire accuracy compared to that of other pistols, particularly while moving. Weapon Attachments *Silencer Gallery USP .45 CoD4.png|USP .45 USP .45 Iron Sights CoD4.png|Iron Sights USP .45 Reloading CoD4.png|Reloading USP .45 Silencer CoD4.png|Silenced USP .45 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The unsilenced USP .45 can be used by PFC Joseph Allen in the mission "S.S.D.D." and by Sgt Gary "Roach" Sanderson in "The Gulag". Its silenced variant is seen in the missions "Cliffhanger", used by Roach, and in "Contingency" (also in Roach's hands). Enemies are also seen using an unsilenced version, notably in the mission "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" when they attempt to kill hostages. Like its COD4 counterpart, it comes with a non-removable, non-functional laser-aiming module under the barrel. Special Ops The USP .45 appears in two variants, much like its campaign counterpart. It can be seen with a Tactical Knife in "The Pit" and "Terminal". As with the campaign mission "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday", enemies in "Wetwork" will also use one when executing civilians. The silenced version of this weapon is featured in "Evasion", "Hidden" and "Acceptable Losses", equipped with a Tactical Knife and suppressor. Enemies use it in the second level, most notably ghillie snipers if one gets too close. Multiplayer The USP .45 is unlocked as soon as Create-a-Class is unlocked and largely retains its low hip-fire accuracy and recoil while maintaining longer range than the M9. It kills in three to four hits without Stopping Power, and two to three with it. As with the other pistols, the USP.45 has some of the fastest weapon draw and reloading speeds in Modern Warfare 2, but no zoom when aiming down sight and poor range. FMJ does not work well with the USP .45 due to its low starting penetration and semi-automatic firing. However, other attachments are just as useful as they would be on other weapons. The USP .45 is also the only handgun to support a fully functional silencer, due to a glitch with the M9 silencer attachment that will still make the player show up on the map when fired, while the Magnum and Desert Eagle do not have a suppressor available. The Tactical Knife attachment speeds up melee speed, but also adds more visual recoil to the gun and slightly misaligns the iron sights. Akimbo is useful with USP.45s due to good hipfire accuracy and high close range damage, while Extended Mags allows the USP.45 to compete with the M9 for capacity. In Hardcore with Stopping Power, the USP .45 can be a one-hit-kill sidearm at any distance. While in close to medium range, the USP .45 will still maintain a one-shot kill, even without Stopping Power. Weapon Attachments *FMJ *Silencer *Akimbo *Tactical Knife *Extended Magazines Gallery USP.45 MW2.png|The USP .45 in first person. USP .45 Iron Sights MW2.png|Aiming down the sights. USP.45 reload MW2.png|Reloading the USP .45. USP.45 3rd Person MW2.PNG|The USP .45 in third person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Campaign The USP appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the two sidearms available in-game; the other being the M9. Unlike on the consoles, the USP has a 15 round magazine, as opposed to 12 rounds. It's recoil also settles much faster, resulting in more accurate shots. In singleplayer it is also incapable of a one-shot kill at close range if not headshot, but can kill in 2-3 shots at any range. Aside from this the USP is mostly the same as the console versions. However, the weapon's benefits are short-lived, since the USP is only available in one singleplayer level, "Needle in a Haystack". Multiplayer In multiplayer, the USP is the default sidearm for the Coalition faction, it is the same as the M9, but due to the clearer iron sight and less usage in campaign, it is much more used than the M9. However, the iron sights are misaligned, as the real point of impact lands on top of the right dot, and its power is decreased, taking 3-4 shots to kill, depending on range. On top of this, the USP has terrible hipfire accuracy when moving, being almost as inaccurate as an LMG from the hip; but when stationary, it has much better hipfire accuracy; perfect when crouching Gallery USP.45 3rd Person MW Mobilized.jpg|The USP viewed from third-person. USP.45 MW Mobilized.png|The USP in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. USP.45 Iron Sights ADS MW Mobilized.png|The USP's iron sights. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The USP. 45 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' with a changed appearance; it now has an underbarrel flashlight and a shinier, darker finish. However, the ''MW2 model still exists and can be found in Campaign and Spec Ops. Campaign The USP .45 first appears in the level "Hunter Killer" where it is the starting secondary weapon and comes without attachments. It is used by Marcus Burns in "Mind the Gap" with both a silencer and a tactical knife. Also, Derek "Frost" Westbrook uses the USP .45 as a sidearm in "Bag and Drag" as well as "Iron Lady". Yuri uses this weapon in "Eye of the Storm", and in "Dust to Dust" when he makes a desperate attempt to stop Makarov from killing Captain Price. The helicopter pilot in said mission also equips a USP .45 to try and kill Price but never uses it. Multiplayer The USP .45 is unlocked by default to the player. It features the fastest reload of any handgun but is otherwise quite ordinary. Compared to the other low-damage handguns (The P99 and the Five Seven), the USP .45 has the lowest fire-cap and a greater amount of visual recoil (with the pistol bouncing up more than the other two). It does have an interesting range profile, the bullets dropping off from a three-hit kill slightly sooner than the other two, but maintaining their damage for longer. This makes the weapon less effective at somewhat close-range but more effective as it approaches medium-range. As with the P99, the use of a silencer will block out the iron sights, hindering long-range targeting. The USP .45 is the sidearm equipped with the Juggernaut Recon pointstreak, along with a Riot Shield. It is also equipped with a Tactical Knife in one of the new FFA Gunplay gamemodes, All or Nothing. Infected personnel have it in all game modes except for "Striker vs Jugg"; they hold it with a Tactical Knife and with no bullets. Special Ops The USP .45 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The USP .45 is a starting weapon in the Mission Mode challenges "Stay Sharp", "Hit and Run", "Hostage Taker", "Resistance Movement", and "Charges Set". Survival Mode The USP .45 is the starting weapon for Tier 2 (Regular) Survival Mode missions. It is also available from the Weapon Armory for $250 and takes three to four shots to kill from waves 1 to 15. Attachments *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Tactical Knife - Unlocked at weapon level 7. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 10. Gallery USP.45 MW3.png|First person view of the USP .45. USP.45_Sight MW3.png|The USP .45's Iron sights. USP .45 Tactical Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the USP .45. USP .45 Dry Reloading MW3.png|Reloading an empty USP .45. Attaching Silencer USP .45 MW3.png|Attaching a silencer on the USP .45 in "Hostage Taker". Juggernaut Recon USP .45 MW3.png|A Juggernaut Recon with the USP .45. USP_.45_Third_Person_MW3.png|Third person view of the USP .45. Demonstration Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance USP_45_icon.PNG|USP.45 icon. USP_iron_sights.PNG|USP.45 when aiming down sights. Call of Duty: Ghosts The USP .45 is found in the game files and is loaded into the memory of several missions. It was most likely used for developer testing, since it uses the model of the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and the silencer model from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is permanently attached. Trivia General *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized'' is the only Call of Duty to have its HUD icon for the USP .45 show the barrel extension. *The USP .45 seems to have an unusable tactical light attached. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, in all SAS missions, the USP .45 will always be silenced, with the exception of "Crew Expendable" and "F.N.G.". *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the USP .45 shares its firing sound with the M1911. *As with all handguns when the player sprints with the USP .45, they will hold the gun with two hands in first-person while in third-person, the player only holds it with one hand. *In "All Ghillied Up", if the player drops their suppressed USP .45 and looks at the pickup phrase, the USP .45 will be shown without any named attachments. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, on the left side of the gun there is a text that reads, "USP .45ACP" in white-gray text. It is visible in third-person. *When Akimbo is used, the slash knifing animation is replaced with an accelerated version of the stab. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Akimbo is the only attachment where it shows the slide locking back once the player has no ammo left. However, there is no sprint animation for the weapon with its slide locked. *After breaching a door, any USP .45 the player has in their inventory will gain full ammunition with a maximum of 120 rounds in reserve instead of the standard 72. However, if the player swaps this USP .45 for another weapon then picks it up again, then the ammunition will revert back to 72. *In "Museum", the USP .45 Silenced is stronger than its unsilenced variant. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Campaign and Spec Ops, the unsilenced USP's iron sights have the zoom of a Red Dot Sight while in ADS, whilst the silenced USP .45's iron sights have no zoom while in ADS. *The pick-up icon is the same as the COD4 icon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *There are two separate models for the USP .45, one lifted directly from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (appearing as a starting weapon in certain campaign missions, as well as in the Jeep at the beginning of Stay Sharp), and a new one in with an extended barrel and new underbarrel device. Both use the same pickup icon, and both are called by the same name. *Akimbo does not double starting ammo. This applies to all weapons in Modern Warfare 3, however it is most noticeable in handguns, as each gun only receives one extra magazine. *If a player enters a private match and chooses a class with no weapons assigned to it, the player will receive a USP .45 with a Tactical Knife and no ammo. *The trademarks on the slide read "USP TACTICAL .45 AUTO". This can be seen when reloading. The suppressed version seen in "Mind the Gap" has a minor texture variation, in the form of a HK logo and "USP" on the grip, visible when reloading. Both the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 model and the regular version of the new model have this area blank. *In "Down The Rabbit Hole", a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 style USP .45 can be picked up that has a Tactical Knife and Enhanced Zoom enabled when aiming down the sights. *In the Special Ops mission "Hostage Taker", a unique animation is used where the player sees the suppressor being attached to the weapon. *The left gun of both the Akimbo P99 and Five Seven have the same firing sound of the USP .45. *The USP .45 has a different firing sound on the Xbox 360 than the PlayStation 3. On the Xbox 360, the USP .45 firing sounds identical to the P99's firing sound, and on the PlayStation 3, the USP .45 has its own firing sound. *On any Survival Mode map on the Nintendo Wii version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, if the player turns while reloading, it is possible to see a glimpse of a knife blade, as if it had a Tactical Knife. *In Special Ops Chaos, player receives Custom USP .45. Attachments for that Custom USP which are Tactical Knife and Extended Magazines. *This is the default weapon for Infected personnel who hold this with a tactical knife but with no ammo, except for the game mode 'Striker vs Jugg'. *Like Modern Warfare 2, knifing with Akimbo makes the player stab instead of knifing, and is slightly faster than when using a Tactical Knife or regular knifing. This is also present on the Wii version. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *The reload animation and the reloading sounds are off. The sound of the magazine being inserted is played before the actual magazine gets inserted into the gun. The second 'click' noise is also slightly off. References ru:USP .45 es:USP. 45 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Handguns Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Handguns Category:Call of Duty Online Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Cut Weapons